


Haunted Cargo Bay

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: I couldn't not write a halloween themed one, It's October after all, Tom really just needs something to do in his free time, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Halloween aboard Voyager is about to change. That is, if Captain Janeway approves of Tom's idea to reconfigure the Cargo Bay...Fictober #15: "That's what I'm talking about!"





	Haunted Cargo Bay

“So, let me get this straight.” Kathryn sat at her Ready Room desk looking sternly up at Tom, who stood at attention. “You want to throw a Halloween party, and want to re-do Cargo Bay One into a haunted house? Why not just use the Holodeck?”

“Yes, Captain. I wanted to use the Cargo Bay because then we could get the whole crew involved. People could come in during their off hours to help set everything up, and some could even be part of the different parts of the house. It seemed like a good idea to help with overall morale.”

Kathryn pondered the suggestion for a moment before voicing the answer she had already made before calling Tom to her Ready Room. “Very well, Mr. Paris. We’ll start the planning for where we’ll move everything from Cargo Bay One tomorrow. In the meantime, draw up some rough ideas of what you were thinking for this haunted house and we’ll see what we can do.”

A smile broke out over Tom’s face. “Hell yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” He said excitedly, before remembering propriety. He cleared his throat and tried (but failed) to hide his smile. “I mean, thank you, Captain. I really appreciate this.”

The Captain laughed. “I expect to see those ideas on my desk within the next few days, Tom. Dismissed.”

On the way back to his seat at the helm, Tom thought about how much convincing it would take to get the Captain to actually play a part in the haunted house. 

It turned out that it didn’t take much convincing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write a halloween themed one for spooky season! lol
> 
> I really feel like out of everyone, it would be Tom (or him and Harry) suggesting stuff like this, and since Janeway loves them she wouldn't say no.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
